Silicon carbide based (SiC) switching devices promise to be a major breakthrough for high voltage applications such as high voltage power converters. SiC switching devices such as binary junction transistors (BJTs), metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), etc., offer improved breakdown voltage, thermal resistance, speed, etc., when compared to their Si based counterparts. SiC switching devices, however, need improvement. For example, the SiC based JFET is more reliable and provides better switching performance, but the SiC based JFET is depression mode device, which means it is active or on when zero potential exists between its gate and source. This makes the SiC based JFET ill-suited for use in high voltage applications. The SiC based MOSFET is an enhancement mode device, which means it is active or on when a threshold voltage Vth is applied between its gate and source. But SiC MOSFETs can suffer from poor performance of gate oxides. The short minority carrier lifetime of p-n junctions of the SiC BJT promotes switching performance, but SiC BJTs often lack sufficient current gain, hFE.